stamsr4fandomcom-20200213-history
Venus
Orenda Manon (6/6/2039), elf, phys ad, also known as Venus or Andromida, is a former Sioux Nation soldier on the run from a haunting past and at least two dangerous enemies. She was introduced by her arrival in the Yucatan, Aztlan, as a fugitive on a Carib pirate boat. She became Tia Ortiz's bodyguard during her assignment in the Yucatan, and since then has more or less become the leader and moral center of the group that sprang up around that; more than anyone, she is the glue that binds these disparate people together. General information Venus is an Amerind elf of pure Lakota descent. Well over six feet tall and extremely athletic and attractive (She was, at one time, actually a model) Venus cuts a striking, even intimidating figure. Nevertheless, she's actually extremely approachable and friendly, always willing to see the best in anyone and quick to make friends. Venus is anything but stingy with her affection, and in the course of only a few months has already made multiple friends and even lovers whom she would lay her life down for without a moments hesitation. She regards Chavez and Tia as the children she's yet to have, and has already done much to ingratiate herself as a sort of mother figure, or at least older sister, to them. She does not hesitate to use violence if she deems the situation warrents it and, being a physical adept and former unit commander of the Sioux Wildcats, the violence she is capable of is impressive indeed. Venus is a follower of the Thunderbird spirit, a nearly universal symbol of authority and power amongst indiginous American peoples, and believes her power flows from her connection to the spirit, whom she regards as female. Her interpretation, while somewhat rigid by Amerind standards, serves her well when the time comes to use the lightning fists. Yes, she has those. 'Seattle' Currently Venus lives in Puyallup with her two "children" and Amateretsu, in a cheap three-bedroom apartment which the four have taken great pains to make into an actually quite comfortable home, belying it's shabby exterior appearance. It was she who found the dual bouncer jobs at Luscious for herself and Amateretsu, though she has since taken over the job of the club's resident elf stripper, playing to huge crowds of fellow elves from the nearby Tarislar neighborhood every Friday night. It is not known at this time whether she intends to give up bouncing to become a dancer full time. 'Timeline' 2056 - After being expelled from school for punching her Principal, Orenda travels to Devil's Tower with her father, Silvester Manon, where she gains a deeper appreciation of her heritage. She later gets her GED. Orenda engrosses herself in literature and culture while developing her physad skills under the tutelage of her father's friend, Devin Bigjoke. 2058 - Joins the Sioux military as an infantry woman. Her abilities as a physad put her in high demand. 2062 - After serving four years and obtaining the rank Sergeant, Orenda endures Wildcat recruitment and is quickly initiated into the special forces. Call-sign "Amazon" or "Ama" for short. Solidifies her position as a unarmed combat specialist. 2065 - Assumes command of Murder Squad during observation of the Tsimshian conflict when the Squad Leader is killed by a suicide bomber. 2067 - Leaves the military in utter disgust of covert practices after innocents die during a mission in LA. Amazon blames the deaths on with held information from her superiors. Her superiors claimed that achieving her objectives were top priority at any cost. The rest of Murder Squad disbands as well on their own volition. Goes to LA to do volunteer work to settle her guilt. 2069 '''- Burning Crow, a former Eco-Terrorist in the Sioux, believed to of been killed by Amazon 2066, returns under the name Moran and begins targeted killings on former members of Murder Squad. Amazon learns of this and leaves LA to go into hiding. '''2070 - Emerges from hiding under the new name, Venus. Now working as a Shadowrunner, she joins Stam LLC later that year. Venus in game Though helpful, friendly, and cheerful in all but the most trying of times, there is no denying some sort of great, mostly undetailed darkness in Venus' past. She has given the name of an illegal arms dealer she killed during her time in the Wildcats, Moran, as the source of four shadowrunners who appeared to menace the group, but little else is known. Venus carries a veritable arsenal of pistols and machine pistols, all heavily modified, which she keeps well concealed around her discrete body armor. Ironically she has only fired her gun one to kill a Legion mercanary, despite numerous dangerous incidents, she mainly relies on her physical adept-enhanced capabilities with the Sioux-developed martial art known as Wildcat. Without question, Venus binds the entire team together. Though there is real camraderie and even love between the individual members of the team, Venus is the common thread they all followed to that place. It was Venus who brought Tia out of her shell, it was Venus who not only showed but demonstrated how to Chavez to move into a more adult worldview, and it was Venus who guided the being known as Lobos back into the soul of the woman named Amateretsu. Venus as Andromeda Since getting to Seattle, Venus has changed not only her name, but appearance, and some could argue that she has just changed in general. As Andromeda (aka Diana Brokefeather), she has become more concerned about appearance, physically and mentally, as it is more of a day to day concern as she deals with various, some powerful, criminal types and in the need to make new friends (new enemies can wait for another day). In the Yucatan, Venus was most notable for her black one piece jumpsuit, stetson, and cowboy boots. It made her quite the memorable figure in the Yucatan. Sometimes she wore a camouflage jumpsuit, giving her a paramilitary touch. In Seattle, Andromeda hair has changed to blonde and her hair style has become more elaborate. She no longer wears cowboy boots much, preferring more stylish outdoor type hiking boots, and she no longer wears her jump suit as an everyday item unless she is bouncing at the club, Luscious. Otherwise she tends to wear relatively stylish and attractive casual wear with a hint of cowgirl flare. As a stripper, Andromeda mainly performs as a glorified cowgirl with a hint of a gothic touch. Sometimes she can also be found as a glorified Tolkien elf ranger or a painted stylized version of a mythic beast. As Andromeda, Venus has found her focus on more domesticated issues such as work, family, and friends. Since arriving in march of '70, she has not relied on her fighting skill for months, but to spar with Amateretsu and occasionally tossing a drunkard out of Luscious. This has made her focus on the more immediate needs such as achieving and maintaining social control, her secondary focus as a phys-ad next to her wildcat abilities. Venus and Jujube During Venus' mission in the Yucatan, she met Jujube and immediately fell head over heels for her. Her initial advances were turned down, but Jujube later seduced her in what would be the beginning of Jujube's betrayal of Venus, Tia, Chavez, and Amateretsu, however Jujube would find herself torn between work and Venus as she realized she had very strong feelings for her. Even though Jujube fed the location of Venus to Eric King, Venus forgave her even before Jujube got the group out of the country. Venus has developed a very strong sense of love for Jujube, such strong feelings that placed her in an emotional bind before Jujube affirmed her feelings for Venus when she visited Seattle in July of '70. Venus felt that it was her efforts that turned Jujube to their side, giving Jujube a new perspective on life, and in the end saved her by demonstrating genuine and almost endless affection for her. In Seattle; Tia, Chavez, and Amateretsu hold different opinions feeling that Juju is bad Juju. In the words of Amateretsu Jujube “bit once and would not be allowed to bite again.” This stance along with Tia and Chavez's reluctance has caused a white elephant to enter the room, one that Venus hopes will clear itself up overtime. Venus feels very strongly that Jujube will prove her family's doubts and decisions wrong, but that has yet to be determined. It is notable that Jujube may prove an endless asset for them when she moves to Seattle as she very deftly able to navigate amongst the power brokers of the shadows. Transition to the Seattle Shadows When Jujube arrived in Seattle in July of '70, Venus spent the majority of her time with her lover, but stayed in constant contact with her family, still finding stretches of time to spend with them. However, her extended absence was noticeable as it was the first time she spent a long stretch of time away from her new family, making the Jujube and Venus situation even abit more strained. Venus' has rededicated herself seemingly 100% back to her family's efforts and has spearheaded them into their career in the shadows as Amateretsu got Tia and Chavez prepared for the transition in Venus' absence. Now the family is working jobs given to them by Fat Johnny, who has an obvious attraction for Venus, perhaps the reason why they were able to get professional work in the first place. Parenthood Though Venus has never had children of her own, she has considered Chavez to be like a son of hers. It was in the Yucatan where Venus helped Chavez's father, Dominico Caldera, survive an assassination attempt (even being one of the first on the scene to personally patch up Caldera's wound). Since then Caldera entrusted Venus to take care of his son, Chavez. Though Venus did help the Caldera family, her generally warm and nurturing nature perhaps did more to ensure her guardianship of Chavez. Though not legally Chavez's guardian, but by his father's request, Venus has come to quite enjoy the idea of parenthood and plans one day to be a parent, either through artificial insemination of herself or a partner (Amateretsu being a likely, but perhaps not only candidate) or through adoption. This plan however is far from actual realization due to Venus' current lifestyle, but Amateretsu and Venus expect that some one in the group may get pregnant and the two have already discussed their willingness to take care of any future children of their friends if so needed without complaint. Romance and Sexuality Venus knew from an early age (around puberty) that she was attracted to women. Though she had participated in numerous truth or dares as a child where many boys were lucky enough to lock lips with her, she dropped the heterosexual charade rather quickly, and was known in her school as one of the first to ever admit their homosexuality in her peer group. This reputation stuck with her and added the fuel to the fire which would eventually accumulate into her expulsion by a not so understanding school administrator after she kicked the living crap out of his son for insults regarding her natural preference for females. Her family was much more understanding and it was often joked in the family that it was much easier for Oren (Venus' Orenda nickname) to get girls than her two brothers. Though at first her mother thought it was just a phase of Oren's development, she relented after numerous failed attempts to introduce her to boys whom later, Oren's mother realized, had no chance with her daughter. Oren's father was mostly absent through this period as he was still grappling with severe foci addiction. Her brothers thought it was rather amusing and largely acted towards the revelation with acceptance. Romantic Relationships Lieutenant Miranda Summers Ork, Lieutenant Summers was Oren's first serious relationship. The problem was the fact that Summers was her superior officer in the Sioux military and this ended up causing problems amongst officers and soldiers alike once the relationship was discovered and the fact that Summers was married and had children only added to the scandal. The relationship was halted and Oren was sent to another division. Ms. Camilla Devon Elf, Camilla Devon was an expert manipulator that latched onto Oren during her down and out time with the halt of her Summers relationship. Devon however had plenty of connection as she worked for a Amer-Indian modeling agency. Oren was already known for her striking looks and long flowing black hair, which many Amer-Indian's took pleasure in displaying. Ms. Devon convinced Oren to try modeling. Reluctantly Oren accepted and immediately took to modeling with a passion. Sported in many advertisements around Sioux at the time, Orenda (the name “Oren” was put to sleep for awhile) became a recognizable fixture and the military even made her front and center of a new advertising campaign. However Orenda realized that many of the flashing lights taking her pictures ended up being a distraction to the fact that Ms. Devon had amorous relationships with many of her models and was using Orenda to further her own career. Orenda, furious, quit modeling and focused back on military matters, leaving Devon behind. Orenda still has her vast portfolio. Vera Newman Elf, A model she met during her modeling career. The two had hit it off during the modeling days and when Newman learned of Orenda's troubles she contacted Orenda weeks later. The relationship lasted for a year, but ended as Newman's Simsense career began to take off and Orenda was accepted into the Wildcats. Orenda still occasionally checks out a Vera Newman flick when she can. Corporal Running Lakes Freeman Human, Lakes was considered by Orenda to be “the one.” The girl had spark, spunk, and a feisty attitude that didn't quit. The two ended up being trouble makers and never had a dull weekend. They lasted close to two years. It ended when Lakes was killed in a car accident. This sent Orenda into a depression that lasted a considerably long time and was when items like Benny and other stuffed animals became important to her. She claims that Benny pulled her out of her funk most times and helped her to eventually recover from her depression. Veronica Human, The two started off as bar buddies in L.A. Orenda had gone there after she left her Wildcats squad and the Sioux military to do community work in L.A.'s projects. Veronica, a bounty hunter, was helped by Orenda who actively helped her pull in a bounty in L.A. The two hit off and became close. The relationship lasted months, but ended when Orenda learned that an old adversary, Moran, from Wildcat days was out to kill her. She left Veronica and went into hiding. Jujube aka Jeanette Baston Human, Venus met Jujube in the Yucatan and immediately became infatuated with her. Her advances were rejected at first, but Jujube later seduced Venus to keep tabs on the reporter that Venus was escorting around. However, Jujube found herself falling for Venus and would later help Venus to get away from those trying to kill her to make an international incident with the death of the reporter (Tia) she was protecting. Jujube helped Venus, along with Chavez, Tia, and Amateretsu flee the Yucatan and escape to Seattle. The two decided to try and make a long distance relationship work after the incident, despite the reservations of those she escaped with. Jujube plans to relocate to Seattle and expand her business opportunities there with the hope that Venus will be with her eventually. Amateretsu The two, for months, acted as sisters/parents/guardians to Tia and Chavez. The four became close knit family that largely cooperated with one another. Though the two became close rather quickly, but they didn't consider themselves in a romantic relationship (Their reputation at Luscious however was of lesbian lovers and even Tia believed they were at the time). Venus still maintained contact with Jujube during this time. The two shared a bedroom and bed together, trained, and worked together. The two became inseparable. Amateretsu and Venus did not realize just how close they became until Amateretsu became involved with Zan. The night before Venus left for Aztlan to visit Jujube, right after Christmas, they discussed their realized feelings and are currently trying to settle in their new reality. Category:Characters Category:Yucatan Campaign Category:Chapter 2